bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bliss Llewellyn
Bliss Llewellyn is one of the main protagonists in the first cycle of the Blue Bloods series and also the heroine of the Wolf Pact spin-off novel. Born to Forsyth Llewellyn and BobiAnne Llewellyn in this lifetime, she grew up in Texas but later moved to New York City when her father became a Senator. Welcomed at Duchesne Insitute by Mimi Force, the school's very own Queen Bee, Bliss however gravitated towards "the wrong crowd" when she fell in love with Dylan Ward and befriended fellow misfits Schuyler Van Alen and Oliver Hazard-Perry. Nevertheless, sombre forces are at work in the Blue Blood community, ready to turn her life upside down any minute... Appearance At the beginning of the series, Bliss is presented as a gorgeous teenager able to rival Mimi Force's ethereal beauty with her own wild looks. Tall and athletic, with curly red hair, green eyes and fair skin, Bliss is the ultimate Texan girl. She has a model's figure, as she is hired by Stitched for Civilisation as a model, along with Schuyler Van Alen. Biography Past lives Birth in Florence Giulia de Medicis was born from the love affair of... Reincarnations, murders and madness In her following incarnations, ... Current incarnation Early life Bliss was born to BobiAnne and Forsyth Llewellyn in Houston, Texas, away from New York City and the Blue Blood community. However, they both made it seem like Bliss's mother had died in childbirth and pretented BobiAnne was only her step-mother. Forsyth and BobiAnne married when Bliss was three, and not long after, the couple had another daughter, Jordan. At some point in her youth, Bliss visited her great-aunt Gertrude at her ranch, where the 110-year-old woman said that her time had come but that she and Bliss would meet again. She died the day after, and at her funeral, Bliss heard her parents say that it was about time she died. In highschool, Bliss was the leader of the cheerleading squad. Coming to New York, feeling out of place During her first hours at Duchesne Institute, where she enrolled, Bliss was quite the object of mockery -- from her Texan accent to her different clothing style, she stood out of the New York-born and bred pool of students. However, she was quickly taken under Mimi Force's wing, a junior as well as the school's very own Queen Bee, and became part of the In-Group of Duchesne. Nevertheless, Bliss still felt out of it: recurring weird feelings of déja-vus and nightmares that left her screaming heself awake made her completely uneasy. Upon arrival in their apartment of East Seventy-seventh Street, for example, Bliss felt as though she had been there before and even knew her bedroom had had a fireplace... sealed in 1819 when "someone died", her real estate agent told her. One night at the Block 122, Bliss went out for a cigarette in the dark alley behind the club and met a young boy named Dylan Ward, who offered to light her cigarette and talked with her for hours in the alley. Unfortunately, Bliss had an episode and attacked him. Weakened, the possessed-Bliss had him feed on Aggie Carondolet. After the week-end, when it was announced publicly that Aggie had been murdered, Dylan tried to offer a few words of comfort to Bliss, but she ignored him. At noon, BobiAnne came to pick up Bliss and Jordan and brought them back home, where she presented Bliss with her invitation to join the Committee. She later attended Aggie's funeral with her family, but left the ceremony halfway-through, and bumped into Dylan, who was trying to sneak out as well. Together, they went to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts and there, Dylan suggested they go see the Temple of Dendur. He asked Bliss to close her eyes and helped her walk through the alleys, until they arrived at the Temple. Amazed at the sight of it, Bliss and Dylan kissed, but their moment was interrupted by another episode, during which Bliss was haunted by memories of Ancient Egypt.Memories which were not hers, but Lucifer's. She later voiced her concerns to Dr. Pat, who simply thought the episodes were due to "regenerative memory syndrom". Her father's daughter Quest for the Wolves Final battle Personality Powers and abilities As a vampyre, Bliss excelled at mutatio, or metamorphosis. She efficiently transformed herself into smoke, a white horse, a black crow, a spider monkey, and a lioness. Relationships Relatives |-|Forsyth and BobiAnne= |-|Jordan= |-|Lucifer= |-|Allegra= During the Renaissance era, Bliss was conceived when Lucifer tricked Gabrielle into marrying him, thinking that he was her true bondmate, Michael. Later on, Gabrielle became aware that she was pregnant with Lucifer's child. She gave birth to the child, but her memories were soon erased with magic, and the child was taken in by Duc Patrzio de Medici (Forsyth Llewellyn) and his wife, Antonia (BobiAnne). |-|Schuyler= Bliss has always been kind to Schuyler despite the fact that Mimi has a strong dislike for Schuyler which eventually leads to hatred. She does not see her as an outcast and invites her to a party in her family's penthouse suit. One time, the two even go to a go-see audition and get featured in an ad at Times Square. Bliss attends Schuyler and Jack's private wedding, and has a dinner with the couple and Oliver before the ceremony. At the end of the series, she finds out that Schuyler is her half-sister. Romances |-|Dylan Ward= Bliss and Dylan first met in an alley between the Bank and the Block 122. They had separated from their respective groups and had gone out into the alley to smoke. Despite the fact the Dylan was an outcast and Mimi disapproved of him, Bliss continued to see him secretly. In previous cycles, Dylan had always been drawn to the incarnations of Bliss. In 1870, he (as the eldest son of the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire) was engaged to marry Margaret Stanford (Bliss) before her disappearance. At the end of the series, Bliss sees his spirit smiling along with those who have perished before and during the battle. Because salvation for the Blue Bloods have been earned, he is one of those who gain entry back to Eden. |-|Kingsley Martin= |-|Lawson= Friends |-|Oliver Hazard-Perry= |-|Lawson's Pack= Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes ---- Notes *Bliss Llewellyn has her own spin-off novel, Wolf Pact. *She is one of the few characters to change species throughout the course of the series; the other being her sister, Jordan Llewellyn, and Oliver Hazard-Perry. **However, she is the only one to change twice; first time from Blue Blood to mortal, then from mortal to Wolf. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:Mortals Category:Wolves Category:Llewellyn Family Category:New York residents Category:Duchesne Students